Magic cube
by raiana800
Summary: Isabella Swan é uma Bad girl, que depois de ser expulsa do colégio junto com o seu irmão Emmett, resolve ir para Nova York , la ira conhecer Edward Cullen um jovem recluso e muito inteligente, ele ira amolecer sua casca dura, assim conseguindo entra em seu coração e vira seu protegido, e como um bom anjo da guarda, Isabella ira passar por cima de qualquer um que queira lê fazer mal


MAGIC CUBE CAPITULO 1

BPOV

Eu não podia acreditar no que aquela velha estava falando.

\- Como é, que é? – Pergunto batendo minhas mãos encima da mesa que tem na sala da diretoria. – Você vai expulsar meu irmão porque ele impediu seu filho de estrupa aquela garota, e para isso teve que espancá-lo?

— Ele estava dentro da escola, não precisava bater nele, logo os seguranças iriam chega. – Fala meio acuada.

— A garota estava gritando por socorro, e não iria aparecer nenhum segurança, porque eles têm medo do seu filho fazer você demiti-los. A única ajuda que ela teve fui eu, e eu fui criador para se visse uma coisa dessas, espancar o filho da puta, você deveria estar feliz dele está vivo. – Emente resolve fala. Vejo a velha empalidecer.

— O que você vai fazer com ele? Vai expulsa-lo e denuncia-lo, também? – Porque além daquela coisa velha expulsa o meu irmão ela também denunciou ele, não que isso fosse afetar o Emmett de algum jeito, nos temos os nossos contatos.

— Umm... ele já sofreou muito na mão do seu irmão, e já aprendeu a lição. – Fala dentando esconder a cara de medo.

— Você está me dizendo que aquele vagabundo não vai sofrer nenhum tipo de penitência? - Tento ir para cima dela, mas Emmett me segura. – Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu já queria sair dessa escola mesmos. E você sua vadia disfarçada de boa mãe, fique sabendo que se aquele moleque passa na minha frente eu mesmo vou tratar de que ele nunca mais possa tentar fazer nada com outra mulher. – Me libero do Emmett e saio da sala daquela sala imunda.

— Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar naquela mulher. – Em fala enquanto nós entramos no carro dele.

— Nem eu. Mas foi bom isso acontecer, estava precisando sair dessa escola de idiota mesmo. – Falo me acomodando no banco de passageiro.

— Mas e agora? Para onde vamos? – Ele pergunta enquanto bota o carro para andar.

— Nova York. Dizem que é uma cidade com noite agitadas. – Falo rindo.

— Ótimo. Então Nova York, aqui vamos nos. – Grita também rindo.

Que falta de educação minha nem me apresentei... foda-se, eu não tenho educação, mas vou me apresentar, já que estou de bom humor por sai daquele inferno, meu nome é Isabella Swan, e você pode me chama, deve me chama de Isabella, odeio apelidos. Tenho 17 anos e faço o último ano do colégio, Emmett meu irmão tem 18, mas reprovou um ano e está junto comigo. Geralmente as pessoas tem medo de mim, não sei porque... talvez porque eu passo por cima de quem fica no meu caminho. A vaca da diretora nos expulso porque o Emmett bateu no seu filhinho, e nos esmos indo agora para Nova York. E por agora eu só vou falar isso, estou cansada.

Chegamos e eu fui direto para o meu quarto, me esqueci de dizer que eu e Emmett moramos sozinhos já que nossa mãe era uma vadia, e meu pai mora na Itália. Eu e ele fomos emancipados quando eu tinha 15 anos ele 16 e quisemos morar aqui nos Estados Unidos.

Tomei um banho e fui para a cozinha comer alguma coisa. Tentei pegar o cereal que estava em uma prateleira alta, mas os meus 1,55 não estavam permitindo isso.

— E ai baixinha não ta conseguindo pegar? Aqui o seu irmão te ajuda. – Emmett fala rindo da minha cara, mas assim que ver meu olha assassino para na hora. Posso ser pequena e ele um gigante de 1,95, mas ele sabe que eu posso acabar com ele sem muito esforço. – Não precisa se estresa, mau humorada.

— Idiota... – Falo dando a língua para ele, e vou me sentar na mesa.

— Quando nós vamos para Nova York? – Ele pergunta se sentando na minha frente.

— Eu queria começar no colégio novo segunda feira já. – Falo quando acabo de mastigar.

— Então vou ligar para o novo colégio e nos matricular. Também vou mandar

alguém dá uma limpeza na casa de lá. – Sim nós temos uma casa em Nova York, as vezes meu pai tem que vim para cá e ele compro uma casa em cada cidade importante.

Subi para o meu quarto e me deitei para dormi.

[...]

Já era domingo e eu estou no carro junto com Emmett, nós optamos por irmos de carro, minha moto já foi mandada antes, então eu vim com ele. Nós já estávamos quase chegando e eu estou toda quebrada por passa tanto tempo dentro do carro. Quando paramos na casa olho para ela, é uma bonita casa e bem moderna. Entramos e eu vou direto para o meu quarto, estou morta de casada, já é tarde e amanhã as aulas começam. Me deito na cama e coloco o meu celular para desperta.

Acordo cedo e vou tomar um banho, me arrumo e desço. Na cozinha encontro Emmett tomando café. Me sento na mesa diferente para ele.

— Bom dia maninha, ansiosa para o colégio. – Pergunta brincalhão.

— Não, vão ser os mesmos idiotas de sempre, a única diferença é o local. – Resmungo pegando uma maça.

— Ahh vai que você conhece um cara, para tirar esse teu mau humor. – Jogo a maça nele, mas ele pega, e dá uma mordida.

— Idiota, eu não quero nenhum desse cara que só querem sair pegando mulher, e acho muito difícil acha alguém nesse colégio que não seja assim. – Ah como eu estava errada.

Termino de comer e sai para a garagem para pegar minha linda moto. Subi nela e acelerei, eu adoro a adrenalina de estar em alta velocidade. Paro no estacionamento com grande estilo, fazendo cavalo de pau e forçando o moto para fazer soada. Estaciono do lado do carro do Emmett que já estava lá, não me pergunte como. Tiro o capacete e arrumo o cabelo, olho para os lados e vejo os idiotas me encararem.

— Mania você adora entra com grande estilo. – Emmett brinca colocando os braços em meus ombros.

— Logico, se não for assim, eles não vão me respeitar. – Falo andando para o prédio.

Enquanto andamos pelos corredores vejo as pessoas virarem as cabeças para eu e Emmett, eles cochicham sobre nossa beleza, nosso jeito de se vestir, principalmente sobre nossos olhos, idiotas. Nós pegamos nossos horários, nós temos algumas aulas, mas a primeira é diferente. Sigo para a sala que é indicada no mapa. Bato na porta e o professor mandar eu entrar.

— Olá, deve ser a nova aluna. Eu sou Sr. Banner, seu professor de biologia. – O professor fala.

— Sim. – Respondo friamente.

— Gostaria de se apresentar? – Ele pergunta se sentando na mesa.

—Sou Isabella Swan. – Respondo ainda fria, e ele arregala os olhos.

— Umm... pode se sentar, senhorita Swan. – Olho em torno e vejo que só um lugar está vazio é do lado de um garoto que está entretido em um cubo magico, me sento do lado dele, ele se vira para mim com incríveis olhos verdes penetrantes, reparo nele, e dá para perceber mesmo sentado que ele é bem alto, tem cabelos acobreados super bagunçados e fazendo ele lembra Einstein, a única diferença que o cabelo dele faz ele parecer que acabo de sair de uma foda selvagem e o deixa sexy. O rosto dele é tao másculo e angulado que parece que foi esculpido por um artista grego enquanto ele tentava reproduzir os deuses gregos, resumindo o cara era simplesmente lindo de morrer. Acho que fiquei muito tempo olhando para ele feito uma idiota porque ele desvia o rosto corado do meu olhar, e começa a presta atenção no professor. Ele passou a aula inteira olhando para o professor parecendo muito concentrado, quando a aula acaba ele se levanta rápido e sai da sala.

— Ah gata você deu azar, vai ter que ficar com o Nerd que não fala nada. Se desse eu pegava você para ser minha parceira. – Um cara moreno e musculoso vestido com um casaco de time fala. Junto com ele mais atrás estava duas garotas louras vestidas e líderes de torcida.

— Como é? – Pergunto.

— Infelizmente você vai ter que fazer parceria o resto do ano todo com o retardo do colégio. Mas apesar de você ter que ficar do lado dele, eu vou revelar, você é muito gostosa, e vou adorar dar uns pegas em você. – Fala cheio de si. O idiota não sabe com quem está falando.

— Como é seu nome? – Pergunto chegando perto dele e ele dá um sorrisinho de comedor de merda.

— Jacob, mas você pode me chamar de gostoso, gata. – Já está na hora de dar uma lição nesse idiota.

— Jacob... Eu vou lidar um aviso, não fale desse jeito comigo, eu não quero e não

vou para cama de um cara que com certeza de tanto tomar esteroide, deve ter o pau e o celebro pequeno. – Falam friamente. Escuto uma menina loura meio nerd, que ainda está na sala rir.

— COMO VOCÊ OUSA FALA ASSIM COMIGO VADIA... - Grita ficando vermelho, e ele cometeu o enorme erro de me chamar de vadia. Dou um murro no nariz dele, e ele cai no chão com ele sagrando, chego mais perto dele e dou um chute nas bolas dele. Me abaixo do lado dele e falo

— Nunca me chame de vadia de novo, e se você quiser ficar com suas bolas. - Digo e saio de lar colocando meus olhos escuros.

EPOV

Saio apresado da sala. Eu estou confuso, dês que aquela garota entro na sala, ela tem lindo e misteriosos olhos violetas, ela provavelmente tem algum caso de albinismo, na família, ou ela mesma deve ter algum gral, já que olhos violetas são uma mutação genética que acontece em albinos, e ela também é muito branca, parece uma bonequinha de porcelana frágil, delicada e linda. Deus eu nunca reparei em garotas, não consigo me concentra nela, mas essa não sai da minha cabeça. Vou para minha próxima aula e lá encontro minha irmã Alice. Me sento do lado dela.

— Tem alguma coisa de errado Edward? - Ela pergunta preocupada notando que tem alguma coisa estranha em mim.

— Umm eu estou bem Ali... – Apesar da minha irmã ser a pessoa mais próxima que eu tenho, já que meus pais não ligam muito para mim e para ela, eu não consigo falar tanto com ela, sou muito fechado e não consigo me expressar.

Ela mesmo duvidosa deixa para lá, quando professor começa a dar aula. As aulas passam rápidas. Vejo a garota dos olhos misteriosos nas outras aulas, mas ela senta junto com um grandalhão e a Alice também senta do meu lado. Na hora do almoço me sento numa mesa no canto junto com Alice, ela me força a comer

já que estou mais interessado em tenta em resolver aquela de cubo magico. Na verdade, na maioria das vezes é ela que me lembra de comer, e ainda bem que ela sabe o jeito que eu gosto de comer e do que eu gosto, odeio quando tenho que comer uma coisa que não estava planejado, na verdade odeio fazer qualquer coisa que está fora do planejado.

— Edward...? – Alice me chama.

— Sim? – Pergunto me concentrando em seu rosto.

— Umm vai ter.… umm passei para a floresta, e eu queria muito que você fosse comigo. – Ela fala fazendo olhos do gato de botas.

— Alice... – Falo incomodado. Ela sabe que não gosta de fazer coisas que saem da minha rotina.

— Por favor, por favor, ed. Vai ser no sábado, dá tempo de você se organizar por favor... – Ela pede. E como eu não quero ficar sozinho em casa, e também porque ela faz muita coisa para me ajudar, resolvi atender o pedido dela.

— Tudo bem Alice. – Falo e ela bate palmas, apesar de não gosta de muita agitação, aprende dês de pequeno a conviver com ela, e até gosto do seu jeito de ser. Volto para o meu cubo, aquela coisa chata que eu nunca consigo resolver.

As aulas acabam e eu e Alice vamos para casa. Apesar de o carro ser meu, quem dirige sempre é ela, já que eu não gosto muito de dirigir, eu nunca consigo presta atenção na estrada.

Chegamos em casa, uma casa que por sinal é muito exagerada para o meu gosto. Eu vou para o meu quarto, jogo minha bolsa no canto, pego o meu livro de física, um giz, e vou para minha parede que é de lousa, escrever umas formulas, mas no meio do percurso as formulas fogem da minha cabeça e eu começo a desenhar o rosto de uma mulher, quando acabo vejo que é o rosto da garota.

— Edward... Vamos jantar, Esme e Carlisle chegaram. - Alice me chama batendo na porta.

— Já vou. – Sai do quarto e desço com ela. Vamos para de jantar e esperamos a comida ser servida. Meus pais sempre estão fazendo alguma coisa nos quase nunca nos falamos, mas sempre temos que jantar juntos como se fossemos uma família feliz.

— E as garotas Edward? – Meu pai pergunta sem me olhar.

— Umm... eu não falo muito com elas. – Respondo de cabeça baixa.

— Como não fala? Você tem que arrumar uma mulher da alta sociedade, garoto, uma a sua altura. Você precisa continuar o nosso nome. – Ele bateu com força na mesa e isso me assusta. Me levanto da mesa e corro para o meu quarto, me sento na minha cama, passo as mãos pelo meu cabelo frustrado.

— Edward? – Alice me chama quando entra no meu quarto. Ela se aproxima de mim e tira minhas mãos do meu cabelo. – Você está bem?

— Porque ele faz isso? – Pergunto.

— Por que ele não é um bom pai. – Fala e me dá um abraço hesitante. Apesar de não gosta muito de contato, retribuo.

Eu só preso de um pouco de carinho, que meus pais nunca me deram e que eu sou posso receber da minha irmã, já que nenhuma pessoa normal ira gosta de uma pessoa complicada que nem eu.

CONTINUA...


End file.
